freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Would like to see Windows Mobile version ready to go please..
The "donated complied binaries " link doesnt work and i would love to try this on my ipaq 4700 VGA. I can get around fairly easily but would love the assistance. If someone couldpackage it i would suggest putting it on http://www.freewareppc.com or http://www.pocketpcfreewares.com thanks!! Pete :Take a look at Install-WindowsMobile again -- there should be new binaries there now! Hima 23:24, 29 January 2007 (UTC) not working on Windows Mobile 6.1 - 'civserver' is not a valid Pocket PC aplication :( Unknown I had the same error, did some digging and found this link: | Re: Cegcc-devel Fwd: arm-wince-cegcc on Windows Mobile 6.1 In a nutshell, it seems it has to do with the PE loader, more specifically the old-style memory mapping that Windows Mobile 6.1 employs. Apparently Windows Mobile != Windows Embedded CE in certain aspects (Because of what Embedded CE kernel is actually forming the codebase). I do not know if Windows Mobile 6.5 is based on the newer CE kernel or not, but my guess is, is it is; but I do not know for certain. Windows Embedded CE 6 according to the article, I admit, partially read, does not employ the old style "slot loading". (If you follow the link a few replies in you'll come to this link, but I'll put it here so it's here for quicker reference) | Doug's Windows CE Blog - Link explaining memory-slot loading of Windows Mobile?/CE?) In potentially the shortest paragraph possible here it is, from the Doug's blog: :"Despite the implication of the “6.x” version number, Windows Mobile 6.1, like Windows Mobile 6 and Windows Mobile 5 are based on a modified Windows CE 5.0 kernel, not the newer Windows Embedded CE 6 kernel. The “old” kernel uses the slot based model for memory management shown in the figure below." In short, you need to download a registry editor and add some keys. For those that don't know, you can seriously screw up any windows-based machine if you don't know what you're doing with the registry; potentially render it unable to boot or function properly if at all without a full reinstall; consider yourself warned, you take full responsibility. For the adventurous, follow this: You need to add the DLL(s) to the LoadModuleLow key. I added both DLLs (the libc.dll and the sdlgcc.dll) :"HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\System\Loader\LoadModuleLow with key=YourDllName.dll and value=1 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\System\Loader\LoadModuleLow :"YourDllName.dll"=dword:1" -- From above link. So basically you would add into that registry path/node two entries: "libc.dll"=dword:1" "sdlgcc.dll"=dword:1" I used Tre (Registry editor, I -think- it's free), it's close to regedit in style, albeit a little "tight". Anyhow browse to the spot and add the two dword keys to that path, now try running the game and it should work fine. On my device, the screen is 320x240 (Apparently not the 240x240 some sites claim the screensize to be, which I didn't think it looked square.); expect to fight window positions to get to menu choices you need to get to, if you're on a similar setup as mine (Since menu boxes and pre-game screens are larger to much larger than the screen can handle). Cause of the error: Incompatibility between generated code of CeGCC and the PE loader of Windows Mobile 6.1 Anyone reading this, feel free to edit this for brevity and clarity. StakFallT 18:12, 08 September 2009 (EST) Actually, I was able to get it to work with Windows Mobile 6. The strange thing here is that Shift-Enter doesn't correlate to Shift-Enter on my PDA keyboard. Is there a control list somewhere within the application files? Or, even faster, is there a graphical button I can click to offer the same command? Lanshark079 15:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :There's a "Turn Done" button next to the minimap (the little cogwheel). The Windows Mobile client is basically a down-zoomed SDL desktop client with only some small modifications to compensate the missing right and middle mouse buttons at the moment, so it might be helpful to have a look at the desktop client first to find out what all the buttons do (a small tooltip appears when moving the mouse over a button, but that doesn't work on a PDA yet). You can get it at the Download page. cproc 18:01, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Excellent, thanks for the help on that :) I downloaded the Desktop version of it, and it did give me a bit more perspective on it. However, since the workers have no buttons for the interface, I can't decode exactly what each button does. I've been testing each one, but I've yet to find the button for irrigation. Oh well, I'll keep playing with it until I figure it out.